Why Don't You Kiss her
by The Loser of the Year
Summary: My first fic ever. Oneshot songfic. Takari story about Takeru wondering his feelings for Hikari.


Hello :). This is my first fanfic ever so be nice to me, okay? And I'm really sorry for every spelling mistake in this, but I'm Finnish so it isn't actually the easiest thing to me to write story in different language since I'm really pretty young... But I love English, so it's not a problem as long as you don't mind ^_^

Anyway, when I heard this "Why Don't You Kiss Her" from Jesse McCartney, first thing that came to my mind was Takari. (I guess I have been reading too much these fanfics here, huh?). So, I decided to make songfic about this cute couple

**Disclaimer**: I do not own digimon, or this song. Or Jesse McCartney. _Or do I?_

Anyway, here's the story, enjoy!

**Why Don't You Kiss Her**

I yawned probably for the 18th time during the lesson. It was just so hard to stay awake since I hadn't slept too much last night and well... I had some little things I thought about.

Well, one thing actually. Right after the bell rung, that one thing came to me.

"You didn't sleep much, didn't you?" she asked. She smiled gently and little pity. I shook my head little. I take a quick look into her amber eyes.

Gosh I wish I could've just wrapped my arms around her and smell her chocolate hair and kiss her lips and...

"TK? Earth to TK", she said little concern in her eyes. I realized I had stared at her for a while.

"O-oh sorry. And yeah, I didn't get much sleep, I guess I just had that Math test on my mind... You know I really don't understand all those algebra stuff. Why do I even need to understand them anyway?" I said. It wasn't all lie. I was little worried about it too. But she was something I was little more worried about.

"Oh..." she looks at me in my eyes. "You're not telling me the whole truth, is that right?" Damn it.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything_

_That is on my mind ooh_

"Well I'm too tired to talk about it now.." She still looks me the way she always looks me when she doesn't believe me. She shrugged and let it be.

"Well, could I maybe come to your place tomorrow? We could watch that one movie you told me about? And maybe you could tell me more about that other thing that is on your mind then?" she looks at me now with those cheery eyes. I nodded absentmindedly. Maybe I could tell her tomorrow.

Luckily, it was now Friday, so I didn't have basketball practice, and I went straight home, since Kari got lift from Taichi. I drop my school bag next to my desk and crash down to my bed.

_Lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

She was my best friend. Lots of people in and outside the school thought that we actually did date. But we didn't. We were_ just _best friends.

I've thought about her more as a friend for some time now. I just wanted to tell it. But there was no word to descript all those feelings I had. And what if she wouldn't feel that too?

Our friendship... It meant so much to me. And I know it did to her too. I didn't want to hurt her. If she wouldn't feel the same way, I know it would hurt her to just see me hurt.

It's just the way she is. She cares so much about other people and she didn't want anyone to get hurt. And if she would be the person to be one hurting, even tough not in purpose, she would hate herself.

But I was also afraid that she would date those other guys. It would break my heart. And eventually hers too. I didn't want her to get hurt. But that's something that no one can help. All I could do was be by her side when she needs it. There was nothing more I could do.

_A voice here inside my head_

_softly says_

Still, I couldn't but help think about her.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

I woke up next morning. I was glad when I remembered that Kari was coming. I got up from my bed and did all my morning routines.

After some hours I heard my cell rang. I answered to it only to hear the most beautiful voice in world.

"Hey TK, it's me"

"Oh hi Kari. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering when am I allowed to come there? And what will I bring?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh you're always allowed to come here your majesty." I said. I hear a little giggle from the other line.

"But yeah, I still have to rent the movie and go to the store... You could bring popcorns? I'll bring ice cream, lemonade and some chocolate."

"Oh no you're not! I'll bring ice cream and popcorns. So when can I come?"

"Well I'll be done in an hour. So you can come here by 5, is that okay?"

"Aww, still an hour? Well okay then, but I got to go now, Tai has some kind of experiment in the kitchen, bye!" she said and I hear Tai's voice in the background.

"Bye"

"And TK?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss you already" she whispered and giggled. And quickly hang up. Thank god she didn't see the blush that was forming on my face.

I started thinking again because she had been doing that a lot lately.

Soon I realized that I had gone to get that movie and those sweets.

An hour passed and I had made everything ready. Including my mind. I had decided to tell her tonight. And then I heard knocking.

I answered the door and rereleased a certain brunette beauty. She was smiling and had a plastic bag in her hand.

"Hey TK, surprised to see me?" her eyes were gleeful. And beautiful.

"Are you going to let me in? TK? I think that the ice cream is melting. TK? Hello there? TK? TK!" she was nearly shouting me when I finally realized that I had been staring at her again.

"O-oh sorry, come in" I took her bag and walked to my kitchen quickly so she wouldn't see my reddening face.

_Oh, I'm so afraid_

_to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_could cross the line, ooh_

Soon I came up to living room with our ice creams and sat next to her on the couch.

We started watching that movie, which turn out to be great. Near to the end it got little scary so Kari jumped on my lap and buried her face in to my chest. I just pat her cheek and she lifted her head to look at me. We were looking into each others eyes.

_Every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

Then, of course in that perfect timing her cell rang. She got up and answered as I paused the movie.

"Tai, what do you want? ...Yeah... Uh huh... No... No! ..Oh fine I'll be there by then, hope your happy now... Yea, sure, bye"

"What is it?" I asked begging in my mind that she wouldn't have to leave.

"Tai has some problems with Sora.. Again.. So I have to be there by eight."

"We still have an hour."

"Yeah" she said as she sat next to me on the couch and I started playing the movie again. But my eyes were once again on something, or should I say, someone else.

_hold her close_

After twenty minutes the movie ended. We started talking and laughing. After a while she asked me what was wrong with me in the morning.

"W-well you see, it was just... You know"

"Actually I really don't know" she said a little amused.

"Well... There's one girl I've been thinking about"

"Oh.. So you have a crush on this girl?" she said not looking at me.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

"Y-yeah kind of... And I was just wondering... How could you tell a girl you like her without ruining you're friendship with her?"

She sat there thinking, staring out the window. Then she said:

"Well, it depends who is the girl you like. Some of the girls just can't always be friends with guys who love them"

"Would you abandon your friendship with a guy who says that he loves you?"

"Why would I then be friends with Davis anymore?" She was right. Davis was always all over her, but still she's friends with him.

There was silence for some while.

"So, who's the girl?" she suddenly asked. She seemed nervous.

"I-I'm not telling" I stammered

"Well what is this girl then like?" she finally looked at me. She really didn't look exited. Why?

"W-well she's most b-beautiful thing in the world and nice and funny and caring and sweet and.."

"Do you love her?" she said looking at her hands. There was silence again.

"Yes, I love her very much" I whispered while trying to make an eye-contact with her, but she kept looking at her hands. There was silence again. Then she looked at the clock.

"I had really fun, but I got to go now. I have to be there in 10 minutes" she said getting of the couch and heading to the front door. I followed and watched her slipping her shoes on.

"Oh, and you should tell that girl... I'm sure she'll be happy" she said her voice shaking and opened the door to leave.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_(Why don't you kiss her, why don't you kiss her)_

"Wait!" I managed to get that out of my mouth as I put my hand just in time on the edge of door to divert it to close and pulled it open again.

She turned to face me quickly trying to say "Wha-" but I were just as quick. I cut her of by placing my lips on hers.

I had my eyes closed but I could feel that her eyes grew wide. We were in that position only for couple seconds until I pulled away. She stares there me while she was blushing a lot but in beautiful way.

"I love you Hikari Yagami" I whispered.

Then I felt her lips on mine again. I put my arms around her waist and hers snaked around my neck. We broke the kiss to gasps some air.

"I love you Takeru Takaishi"

Then we kissed again.

_**FIN ~**_

Wow, that was fun to write! I just have to write again sometime :D. I have couple ideas on my head already, so if you give a lot nice reviews I'll make others too. But next will probably have many chapters :). Or then I just do another songfic. What do you think? :)

Thank you for reading, please review! Please, do not flame.

'Till next time ^_^


End file.
